Pups and the Spooky Night
by Bluewolfbat
Summary: <html><head></head>One day, the pups are having fun while it's storming outside. Suddenly, the power goes out! Things only get worse from there, and soon, a playful game of hide and seek turns into frightful night full of ghosts and monsters! But are there such things as ghosts and monsters, or is it just the pup's imaginations? Read and find out.</html>
1. A Windy Afternoon

Chapter 1: A Windy Afternoon

It had been a year after Snowflake had joined the PAW Patrol, and all of the pups were inside The Lookout playing Pup Pup Boogie. It was the month of October, which meant wind, chilly weather, and Halloween. Of course, it was still a few weeks before Halloween. The wind blew fiercely outside, while the pups danced happily to the music. Suddenly, the pup's pup tags lit up. It was a call from Ryder. The screen suddenly changed, and Ryder appearing on the screen.  
>"Hello pups. How's everything at The Lookout?" Ryder asked on the screen. Of course, Ryder was calling from his pup pad.<br>"We're doing great, Ryder. Just playing some Pup Pup Boogie!" Snowflake answered.  
>"Good. Listen pups, I'm at Katie's place helping her out with some last minute cleaning up. There's a storm coming and there's supposed to be strong winds. Do you pups think you'll be okay until I come back?" Ryder explained on the screen.<br>"Yes sir, Ryder sir!" Chase replied proudly. Ryder giggled on the screen.  
>"Okay pups, stay safe. I'll see you later! Call me if something goes wrong. Bye!" Ryder said on the screen, waving his hand.<br>"Goodbye Ryder!" the pups replied before the screen changed and went back to normal.  
>"Well pups, if a wind storm is coming, we should get ready for it!" Chase instructed. The other pups nodded in agreement as they all went to their pup houses to get what they needed. The pups got out flashlights, sleeping bags, plastic water bottles, some snacks, and some books to read. Once they had everything inside The Lookout, the pups decided to play some more Pup Pup Boogie. Luckily, they were prepared.<br>Meanwhile, as the wind continued to blow against The Lookout, gray storm clouds started to slowly approach.


	2. The Storm

Chapter 2: The Storm

The storm clouds continued to approach The Lookout while the pups safely played Pup Pup Boogie. Everyone was having a good time. However, after several minutes of playing, the pups realized that the once clear blue sky was now dark with storm clouds.  
>"Uh-oh. I think it's going to start storming soon!" Chase said as he looked out at the sky. The other pups agreed and turned the game off.<br>"Well, at least we still have power. What do you pups want to do now?" Marshall asked curiously.  
>"We should call Ryder and tell him that the storm is here," Rocky suggested. The pups nodded their heads, and Chase called Ryder. Soon, Ryder appeared on the screen again.<br>"Hello Chase. What's going on?" Ryder asked, using his pup pad.  
>"Ryder, the storm just got to The Lookout. We still got power and are doing fine. We're just checking in," Chase replied. Ryder smiled on the screen.<br>"That's good. I'm still at Katie's place and won't be back until later on. You pups stay safe!" Ryder said.  
>"Will do, Ryder s-" Chase replied until he was interrupted.<br>CRACK! ROAR! CRACK! came the sound of thunder and lightening.  
>"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the pups all screamed in fright, getting surprised by the storm.<br>"Pups! What's wrong?" Ryder asked in concern.  
>"Sorry Ryder. We just got surprised by the storm," Chase answered back.<br>"Okay. I'll talk to you soon, pups!" Ryder replied.  
>"Sure thing Ryder sir-" Chase said until he was interrupted again.<br>CRASH! came the sound of a big tree as lightening struck the trunk and caused it to collapse on top of the electric poles downtown.  
>"What was that?!" Ryder asked the pups.<br>"I think it was a tree that fell Ryder," Chase replied.  
>"What? Chase can you hear me?" Ryder asked, his voice not very clear as the screen kept getting fuzzy.<br>"Ryder? Ryder! Can you hear me Ryder, sir?!" Chase responded, as the TV kept getting fuzzy.  
>"Chase? Pups? Are you alright?-" Ryder responded before both Ryder's pup pad and the TV got cut off.<br>"CHASE! PUPS! ARE YOU THERE?!" Ryder asked concerned, since he wasn't getting connection.  
>"RYDER! Ryder are you okay?!" Chase shouted at the now blank TV screen.<br>"The fallen tree must have cut off our connection to Ryder!" Skye said sadly.  
>"Yea. Now how awe we gonna be able to talk to Wyder now?" Zuma added, also feeling a little down.<br>"Hey, look on the bright side; at least we still have light!" Marshall commented. However, just as Marshall said this, the lights in The Lookout all went off. Now the pups had no power.  
>"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" all of the pups yelled in fright.<br>"MARSHALL!" everyone yelled at the Dalmatian.  
>"Hehe. Sorry pups. I had no idea that was going to happen!" Marshall replied.<br>Now The Lookout was pitch black.


	3. No Electricity

Chapter 3: No Electricity

With the lights now totally out, the pups all decided to get their flashlights and turn them on. With light now shining from the pup's flashlights, the PAW Patrol quickly realized that they were without electricity. Chase then went over to The Lookout doors and tried to open them. Nothing happened.  
>"Uh-oh," Chase said, causing the other pups to get concerned.<br>"Chase? What's wrong?!" Snowflake asked nervously. Chase sighed and turned to look at the other pups.  
>"Ah, bad news pups. No electricity means The Lookout doors won't open. In other words... We're locked in The Lookout," Chase answered. All of the pup's eyes widened.<br>"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" they all shouted in surprise.  
>"If The Lookout doors won't work, how will Ryder get inside?" Skye asked in concern.<br>"Easy. I'll just use my screwdriver from my pup uniform to let Ryder in. Be right back!" Rocky explained as he went to the elevator. Unfortunately, when he stood on the elevator's pad it didn't move.  
>"Ah, could I get some more paws here? Please?" Rocky said before the other pups joined him on the elevator pad. Of course, since Marshall usually got in last, he accidently slipped and crashed into the other pups.<br>"Sorry pups," Marshall said as the others laughed. The pups waited for the elevator to go up, but after a minute of waiting, nothing happened.  
>"That's weird. The elevator always goes up!" Chase exclaimed. Suddenly, he realized something.<br>"Wait a minute, if there's no electricity here at The Lookout, and no electricity means the doors won't open, and no talking with Ryder, than that means... Oh man!" Chase exclaimed, hitting his forehead with his paw.  
>"What is it, Chase?" Rubble asked curiously.<br>"Pups, if there's no electricity in The Lookout, that means that not only can we not open the doors or talk with Ryder on the TV screen, it also means that the elevator won't work!" Chase explained. Now the pups got concerned.  
>"You mean we can't get our gear?!" Rocky asked in shock.<br>"No Rocky. We will be able to get our gear, we just have to get it manually. C'mon pups!" Chase replied back. The other pups barked and they all went to get their gear.


	4. Fun In the Dark

Chapter 4: Fun in the Dark

Once all of the pups had their PAW Patrol uniforms on, they all gathered around to figure out what they were going to do next.  
>"Okay pups. Now that we have our uniforms on, what should we do now?" Chase said enthusiastically. All of the pups then tried to think of fun activities they could do without electricity.<br>"We could play tag with the flashlights!" Rocky suggested. All of the pups and began playing. After about an hour of playing, the pups lied on the ground and just hung out.  
>After a few hours of just talking, and hanging out, the pups wanted to play again.<br>"We could play hide and seek in the dark," Rubble suggested. The other pups agreed, and Chase was it.  
>"Okay everyone! I'll count and you all hide!" Chase replied as he put his paw over his eyes and started counting.<br>The pups all started to look for hiding places, but just as Chase got to ten and opened his eyes, something happened.  
>Suddenly, the lights on all of the flashlights went out! The pups were trapped in the dark.<br>"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the pups screamed in fright.  
>"Game over! Game over! Pups, this is an emergency! The flashlights aren't working!" Chase called out after they all stopped screaming. All of the pups moaned as they heard this news.<br>"Ruff! Ruff! Light!" Chase commanded as the light from pup pack came out and turned on.  
>"Pups? Where are you?" Chase called out in concern.<br>"Over here, Chase!" a voice said behind Chase. Chase turned around and saw Snowflake lying on the ground, looking nervous. Chase went over to her and gave her a hug.  
>"Thanks, Chase. C'mon! We better find the other pups... It's getting spooky in here!" Snowflake replied nervously.<p> 


	5. Spooky Noises

Chapter 5: Spooky Noises

Chase and Snowflake then started looking for the other pups in the dark.  
>"Hello? Anybody?" Chase called out, looking around with his pup pack's light.<br>"Chase? Snowflake?" the other pups called out in confusion, in the dark. Suddenly, a roar of thunder and lightening made all of the pups  
>"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" all of the pups yelled as they started to run around the room like crazy!<br>"Hello? Where is everyone?!" Snowflake cried out as she ran around. Luckily, she was able to find Chase again, and they started looking around.  
>"Hello? PAW Patrol?" Chase called out curiously, with Snowflake walking next to him. However, as the two pups kept looking for the others, it was a little hard to see in the dark.<br>Meanwhile, the other pups were walking around in the dark, unable to see anything. They had no idea that things were only going to get worse... And spooky.


	6. Ghosts and Bats

Chapter 6: Ghosts and Bats

Meanwhile, while Chase and Snowflake looked around The Lookout for the other pups, Marshall, Zuma Skye, Rubble, and Rocky were having a hard time trying to find their friends in the dark.

"Hello? Anybody there?" Rocky called out in confusion. "Hey! Why is it dark?!" Rubble exclaimed, also confused. "Chase? Rubble? Anyone?" Skye asked, surrounded by nothing but a pitch black room.

"Is anyone there? Hello? Who turned out the lights?" Marshall said, confused as to why he couldn't see any of his pup buddies. In fact, all of the pups couldn't see anything at all, except for Chase and Snowflake who were able to look around thanks to Chase's light.

"Dudes, is can anybody hear me?" Zuma asked, looking around in the dark.

"Hello? Anybody?" Snowflake asked as she and Chase looked around. They could hear the other pups, but had no idea where they were. As the pups were looking around however, Marshall didn't see his teddy bear that was lying in the floor.

"Whoa!" Marshall cried out, as he tripped on his teddy bear, and rolled with it into a table with a pile of laundry on it.

"Yay! My teddy bear!" Marshall said as he hugged the stuffed bear in his puppy arms. The pile of laundry wobbled, and a white sheet that was on top of the pile fell off of the laundry, and landed on top of Marshall!

"AHHHHHHH! Help! Get me outta here!" Marshall screamed as he dropped his teddy bear, and panicked as the bed sheet fell on him. Unfortunately, no matter how hard Marshall tried, the sheet wouldn't come off! Marshall then went stumbling around clueless as he tried to get the sheet off. Meanwhile, Skye couldn't see anything either. So, she decided to use her goggles.

"Ruff! Ruff! Night-vision goggles!" Skye commanded, as her goggles allowed her to see in the dark. As Skye looked around however, she still had no idea where her pup friends were.

"Maybe I can find my friends from the air. Ruff! Ruff! Wings!" Skye said. Suddenly Skye's metal wings popped out of her pup pack and she was off in the air! As she looked around with her night vision goggles, she saw the other pups walking all over the place. Suddenly, she accidentally flew right into a small bottle of honey.

"AHHHHHHH!" Skye screamed as she got her ears, and wings covered in the sweet, sticky honey.

"W-What was that?! Skye? Is that you?" Chase called out, looking around with his light from his pup pack. Suddenly, the light hit Skye's eyes and she put her paws up to shield herself from the light.

"AHH!" Skye cried out as she got blinded by the light. Suddenly, Skye flew right into a bucket of black paint and got it all over her! Then she crashed into some arts and crafts stuff, ad got black paper stuck to her wings because of the honey. Luckily, Skye shook her head and got some of the black paint off of her face, and goggles. While Skye was busy getting the black paint of however, Zuma was also walking blindingly around the room. He had no idea where any of his friends were.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" Zuma asked in the dark room. Since it was so dark, Zuma didn't know where he was going. Zuma accidentally walked into the food area of The Lookout. Suddenly, Zuma walked right into a bag of flour. The bag fell over, and Zuma got covered in flour!

"AHHHHH! Help!" Zuma cried out, trying to get the flour off of himself, but with little success. As Zuma walked around though, it was still hard to see in the dark. Zuma just kept walking around trying to find his friends, but as he did, he accidentally bumped into a table that had a tablecloth covering it, and a vase that was on top of the tablecloth. The vase wobbled after Zuma bumped into the table, and fell over on the table. Zuma gasped.

"Hello? Is anybody out there?!" Zuma asked getting a bit freaked out. Then, without warning, the vase rolled off of the tablecloth and fell onto the floor with a CRASH! Zuma's eyes widened in fear.

"AHHH!" Zuma yelled, running forwards. Unfortunately, the table cloth was right in front of the water-loving pup. So, when Zuma ran forwards, he ran right into the white table cloth, causing the table cloth to fall off of the table and right on top of Zuma!

"AHHHHHHHH! Help! What's going on?" Zuma cried out in panic, as he got covered by the tablecloth and couldn't see anything under it. However, while Marshall, Skye and Zuma struggled, they weren't the only pups getting lost in the dark.


	7. The Closet, Coat and Rolled Up

Chapter 7: The Closet, Coat and Rolled Up

Meanwhile, while Skye, Marshall, and Zuma were dealing with their own problems, Rocky and Rubble were getting into some spooky situations of their own. Rocky was wondering around in the dark, trying to figure out where everybody else had gone.

"Hello? Anybody there?" Rocky called out as he looked around in the dark, but couldn't really see anything. As he walked around however, Rocky accidentally walked into a closet. Suddenly, the doors closed behind him and locked him inside. Rocky kept walking into the closet, until he felt something on the ground on the inside of the closet. Looking down, Rocky saw that it was a coat that had fallen off of a coat rack, and both objects were on the ground inside of the closet.

"Huh?" Rocky said in confusion as he sniffed the objects. Nobody had been wearing the coat, which Rocky thought was odd. Who would put a coat in a closet and not even bother to wear it on a chilly day? It just didn't make any sense! Rocky decided to investigate even more and crawled under the coat to sniff it some more. However, after Rocky did this, he had no idea how to get out from under the coat and got stuck.

"Uh-oh. Help! Help! Get me outta here!" Rocky shouted, pawing at the closet doors. However, since they were locked, Rocky was trapped inside the closet, and he couldn't see anything since he was under the coat.

"Help! Somebody help me!" Rocky yelled as he ran around under the coat, and kept pawing at the door. As he kept crying out for help however, Rocky slowly grew tired and eventually fell asleep. Meanwhile, Rubble was trying to look around in the dark too, but couldn't see anything.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Rubble asked as he blindingly walked around the room. Suddenly, Rubble accidentally walked into the medical room that was inside The Lookout.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Rubble asked nervously. As Rubble kept walking however, he accidentally bumped into the table with medical stuff on it. Suddenly, a toilet paper roll fell down and started unraveling on Rubble!

"Ahhh! Help! Something's got me!" Rubble cried out in surprise, trying to get the toilet paper off of himself. It didn't work, and as Rubble tried to get the toilet paper off, he accidentally kept getting rolled up in it. Within minutes, Rubble was completely covered in toilet paper from his head to his paws.

"Ahhhhhh! Help! I can't get out!" Rubble exclaimed as he struggled. Eventually, Rubble got on his paws and started to run outside of the medical room, unaware of the chaos that was about to unfold.


	8. Ghosts, Bats, and Monsters

Chapter 8: Ghosts, Bats, and Monsters!

Meanwhile, as the pups kept struggling in the dark, Chase and Snowflake kept looking around with Chase's light.  
>"I hope the others are okay," Snowflake said, looking around nervously.<br>"So do I Snowflake," Chase replied. Suddenly, they both jumped when they heard murmuring sounds.  
>"W-What was that?!" Snowflake exclaimed, her eyes looking everywhere for the source of the sound. Suddenly, they heard the murmuring again. Chase and Snowflake quickly realized that they were no longer alone.<br>"Who's there?!" Chase called out as he shined his light towards the sound. Suddenly, a white, pup shaped, covered figure appeared in the light, and was walking towards them.  
>"Ahhhh!" Chase and Snowflake cried out in fright.<br>"It's a ghost!" Snowflake exclaimed, pointing to the table cloth covered Zuma. The 'ghost' murmured again before Chase and Snowflake screamed and ran away. Suddenly, Snowflake saw a shadow from above them in Chase's light. Snowflake looked up, and her eyes widened.  
>"Chase!" Snowflake exclaimed, still looking up. Chase shined his flashlight up and they way the black painted, goggled-glowing, Skye.<br>"Ahhhhhh! A bat!" Chase screamed as the two pups ran away from the 'bat'. As they ran however, they heard more murmuring. Chase shined his light in front of them, and they saw the toilet papered covered Rubble.  
>"Ahhhhhhh! A mummy!" the two pups cried out before running away again. However, after running for a while, Chase and Snowflake stopped.<br>"I-I think we're safe now," Chase said, as he slightly panted. Then they heard murmuring a third time. Their eyes widened.  
>"What was that?" Snowflake asked Chase before the German Shepard pup shined his light again. Out of nowhere, they saw another white, pup covered figure in the light walking towards them.<br>"Ahhhhh! Another ghost!" Snowflake screamed as she and Chase ran away from the white sheet covered Marshall. While Chase and Snowflake screamed however, all of the noise caused Rocky to wake up in the closet. Rocky tried again to open the closet doors, but he was still stuck under the coat.  
>"Help! Help! Let me out!" Rocky called out as he tried to get the closet door opened. However, after struggling a bit, Rocky got the door opened. Unfortunately, Rocky was still under the coat, and had no idea where he was going.<br>"Help! Help! Get me outta here!" Rocky cried out as he struggled under the coat. Chase and Snowflake heard him however, and Chase shined his flashlight where he had heard the voice. However, when they saw the coat covered Rocky, the two pups got spooked.  
>"Ahhhhh! A float coat!" Chase cried out as he and Snowflake screamed again, and ran away. Unfortunately, they ran towards into a wall, and when they looked back, the ghosts, bat, mummy, and floating coat were heading towards them!<br>"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Help us!" Chase and Snowflake cried out as they hugged each other.

That's the chapter. Feel free to post it whenever you can. Thank you.


	9. A Silly, Spooky, Night

Chapter 9: A Silly, Spooky Night

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Chase and Snowflake screamed as they hugged each other while watching the ghosts, bat, mummy and floating coat advance towards them. Suddenly, they heard voices from the ghosts and monsters.  
>"Hey! What's going on?" the tablecloth covered Zuma said in confusion.<br>"Who's screaming?" the paint covered Skye asked.  
>It's so dark in here!" the toilet paper covered Rubble exclaimed.<br>"Get this thing off of me!" the sheet covered Marshall cried out.  
>"Help! Get me outta here!" the coat covered Rocky said. Suddenly Chase and Snowflake recognized the voices.<br>"Skye! Rocky! Rubble" Chase exclaimed as he went to go help them.  
>"Marshall! Zuma!" Snowflake cried out as she went to go help them too. Chase then helped Rocky get out of the coat, and helped get some of the black paint off of Skye, while Rubble got out of the toilet paper costume. As that was happening, Snowflake was helping Marshall get out of the sheet, and helped Zuma get the tablecloth off as well as getting some of the flour out of his eyes.<br>"Are everybody okay?" Chase asked to make sure all of the pups were with him and Snowflake.  
>"Yes, Chase, we're fine," Skye replied.<br>"What happened? How did you guys end up as ghosts and monsters?" Snowflake asked curiously.  
>"Well, as I was walking in the dark, I tripped over my teddy bear and into a pile of laundry. A sheet fell on top of me and I couldn't get out, and ended up looking like a ghost!" Marshall replied.<br>"I bumped into a bag of flour in the dark and got covered in flour. It was hard to see, and I bumped into a table. A vase fell off, and when I got surprised by it, I ran into the tablecloth and got stuck under it!" Zuma answered.  
>"I was just wondering around and got al rolled up in the toilet paper," Rubble explained.<br>"I got stuck in the closet, and found a coat. But when I went to investigate under the coat, I got stuck under it!" Rocky said, explaining what happened to him.  
>"I was using my night vision goggles to try and find everyone, but I got honey on my head. Then you accidentally blinded me with your light, Chase. After that, I got black paint poured on me and got pieces of paper stuck to my wings!" Skye explained.<br>"Oh! I-I'm sorry Skye. I didn't mean to blind you with my light," Chase said, apologizing.  
>"That's okay, Chase. It was an accident," Skye replied. After all of the pups were sure that everyone was okay. They all cleaned up the place. Marshall put the sheet back with the laundry, Zuma put the tablecloth back on the table, Rocky put the coat in the closet, Rubble threw the toilet paper away, and Chase and Snowflake helped Skye clean up the mess she had made. Once they were done, everyone rejoined each other in front of The Lookout doors.<br>"Well, at least we won't have to worry about any more ghosts or monsters!" Chase said calmly. Suddenly, The Lookout doors opened, and as lightning flashed, a figure stood in front of the opening. The pups saw the figure, and screamed.


	10. Safe At Last

Chapter 10: Safe At Last

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" the pups all screamed as they hugged each other while looking at the scary, mysterious figure in front of them.  
>"Pups, are you okay?" the figure asked curiously. Suddenly, the light of a flashlight turned on, and standing right there in front of the pups was Ryder in a raincoat.<br>"Ryder!" all of the pups cheered as they ran over to Ryder and gave him hugs and licks. After everyone was happy, they all sat inside The Lookout. Suddenly, the lights came back on.  
>"Yay!" the pups cheered, as they saw the lights come back on. After Ryder put his raincoat away, he asked what happened when he was gone.<br>"We tried to find each other in the dark, but we ended up scaring each other instead. It was an accident," Chase answered. Ryder then noticed the flour covering Zuma and the black paint covering Skye.  
>"Uhhhh, what happened to you two?" Ryder asked them in confusion.<br>"I accidentally walked into a bag of flour before it poured on top of me," Zuma said.  
>"Yeah, and I accidentally flew into a can of black paint," Skye replied. Ryder smiled.<br>"Well then, let's get you two cleaned up at Katie's place," Ryder suggested as he along with Skye and Zuma walked outside to get to Katie's place. After they were cleaned up, the three of them returned back to The Lookout.  
>"So, what exactly happened when I was gone? How did you all scare each other?" Ryder asked curiously.<br>"Well, I got honey on my ears and wings, got covered in black pain and black paper, and I looked like a bat," Skye answered.  
>"I wondered into the medical room and got all wrapped up in toilet paper," Rubble said.<br>"I got covered in flour, and then after a vase fell off a table I accidentally ran into the tablecloth and got stuck under it!" Zuma replied.  
>"I ran into the closet and found a coat and coatrack on the floor of the closet. When I went to investigate under the coat though, I got stuck under it. I tried calling for help, but fell asleep after trying to open the closet doors. Then the pup's screaming woke me, and I ran out of the closet still under the coat!" Rocky retorted.<br>"Yeah, and while I was looking for the other pups, I accidentally tripped over my teddy bear and went rolling into a pile of laundry. Then a white sheet fell of the laundry and fell on top of me, and I got stuck under it!" Marshall explained.  
>"After all of that happened, Snowflake and I got spooked by the other pups and thought they were ghosts and monsters!" Chase told Ryder.<br>"Finally, after we all realized that it was the other pups, we all apologized, hugged each other, and cleaned up," Snowflake said, finishing the story.  
>"Wow, it sounds like you pups had quite the spooky night! Well, it's time for bed. What a bunch of good pups! Goodnight!" Ryder said as he turned off the lights and went to go get ready for bed.<br>"Goodnight Ryder!" the pups replied. Suddenly, the pups noticed that one of them was missing.  
>"Hey, where's Marshall?" Skye asked out loud. Suddenly, a figure in a white sheet appeared behind them.<br>"Booooooooo!" said the sheet covered figure, waving it's arms around.  
>"Ahhhhh! A ghost!" Zuma cried out as he hugged Rocky for protection. The ghost then giggled and lifted the sheet to reveal Marshall underneath it.<br>"Marshall!" the pups exclaimed jokingly.  
>"Sorry pups," Marshall replied before all of the pups laughed.<br>THE END.

HAPPY HALLOWEEN Everyone!


End file.
